Fate's Game
by wintrysadness
Summary: The four kunoichis of Konoha discovers that they have been lied and cheated behind their back forcing them to leave, not only that, they find out that they have the dormant powers of goddesses that lived long ago. Along with this discovery is another one that leads them back to Konoha. Ironically enough, they need to work together to win, will they succeed? Character's a bit OOC...
1. Prologue

**_-Prologue-_**

 ** _-Let the Games Begin!-_**

 _Please, please forgive me,_

 _But I won't be home again._

 _Maybe someday you'll look up,_

 _And, barely conscious, you'll say to no one:_

 _"Isn't something missing?"_

Sakura stifled her sobs, she mustn't, she wouldn't cry, she had promised that she would never shed a single tear. They weren't worth it, she told herself like a chant over and over again, but the moment she caught a glimpse of their picture when they were genins, she felt a lone tear slip and fall onto the paper.

 _'I wonder if they'll ever notice I'm gone...'_ She thought sadly as she grabbed the picture frame and held it fondly in her hands, this was the last reminder of her bond with them, that she ever existed as a teammate of Cell 7, that she had once been smiling, that she once was innocent. Slowly drawing out her kunai, she placed an x mark on her face and left it on the bed, along with a note that she had made for her shishou to read. She had placed a genjutsu atop it so that nobody could read its real contents, it would only reveal the words she had written once the hands of the Hokage had touched it.

"I'm sorry... I'm so sorry Shishou, Shizune-chan, otou-sama, okaa-sama, Ren-kun but I have to do this." She whispered to no one in particular, the moonlight that shone clearly was covered by dark clouds, a sign that had occurred and appeared before the tragedy that befall Konoha.

 **'Saki, we must depart...'** Sakura stared slightly at her room before opening the window and jumping out gracefully. She didn't dare looking back at her old house, she had broken her bonds, and only time can restore them. As for now, the wheels of fate has started turning and they have broken her, them beyond repair.

 **'Your blood sisters are waiting for you, they too have suffered the same fate as yours and they have broken their bonds as well... If there were any other ways to do this...'** Sakura smiled to herself before looking ahead, where five distinct figures stood, waiting for her.

 _'This is the only way, Yoru... Besides, it wouldn't have had to come to this had they been careful, sensitive and understanding. But they opted not to, they chose this path and I have chosen mine, it is time to forget about the past, as that person had said before, bonds will only weaken you...'_ Sakura turned to look at the guardhouse, they were asleep and she knew who was capable of doing something like this. She looked up at the sky, her eyes glinted, it is time...

"I am sorry Konohagakure, this is the only way, to prove that even I can be of use... Goodbye for now..." Without further ado, she, along with her blood sisters and the two mysterious figures disappeared in the dead of the night.

 _You won't cry for my absence, I know_

 _You forgot me long ago._

 _Am I that unimportant...?_

 _Am I so insignificant...?_

 _Isn't something missing?_

 _Isn't someone missing me?_

Hinata fingered the pendant gingerly, it was the last memory she had of her mother who died when she was little. And it was the last bond that connected her to her family, to her friends, to everyone. Her eyes were sad, this was it, the moment she let go of this was the moment she ends it. A lone tear escaped her eyes as she watched her imouto snuggled on her pillows for warmth, so innocent yet not.

"I am sorry Hanabi that you had to deal with the tasks otou-sama gave you. It is because of my own incompetence that you had to suffer, I am truly sorry." She said before giving her a light kiss on the forehead and leaving the pendant on her bedside table. She looked at the direction of her father's room but she decided against it, she couldn't bear to see the disappointment present in the man's eyes every time her name was mentioned. They had broken her, and she was beyond repair, healing here would be impossible, she had to go... Nobody would miss her, not Neji, not Kiba, not Shino, not Kurenai-sensei, not her father, not her sister and surely, not Naruto...

 **'Hina, you are not insignificant, they view you as such because they have never seen past your abilities... You're blood sisters are with you, the bonds you all have broken will be restored when the time has come.. For now, let it go, this is the path that they have forced you to take, the wheels of fate has started to turn, the games will begin soon, you must be ready...'** Hinata nodded before silently slipping out of the compound where everyone were sleeping, soon, she would be gone, and will anybody remember her?

"I am sorry, to have been a disgrace to the Hyuuga clan, to have failed to do my duty as a shinobi of the village, to have been a failure and a burden... Goodbye, Konoha and may we meet in better terms where I am no longer weak..." Without glancing back to the compound, she walked stealthily towards the village gate. She heard the chatter of men who were resisting the urge to fall asleep.

 **"Yume: Lavender dust."** Saying this, a lavender-colored flower drifted towards the guards on duty who fell asleep the moment the flower erupted into dusts, but not before taking a glimpse of the pearly eyes of a Hyuuga.

Hinata breathed a sigh of relief, she was free, finally... As she looked at the bench that seemed so familiar, two figures sat, waiting for her, for them and for fate to start moving...

 _Even though I'm the sacrifice,_

 _You won't try for me, not now._

 _Though I'd die to know you love me,_

 _I'm all alone._

 _Isn't someone missing me?_

 _Please, please forgive me,_

 _But I won't be home again._

 _I know what you do to yourself,_

 _I breathe deep and cry out,_

 _"Isn't something missing?_

 _Isn't someone missing me?"_

Tenten stared at the kunai holster she had received as a gift, that was when she was eleven, two years ago after her parent's learned she had passed, they gave the holster to her, but now, it was nothing more than a painful reminder of who she was, of what she had become...

"I am truly sorry to have failed all of your expectations..." She bowed before heading out to the dark night, her hand griping the backpack's handle tightly as she moved about stealthily, this was it. Just a few more steps and she would soon be gone, she wouldn't suffer anymore...

"Tenten?" The familiar voice of her mini-Gai teammate made her stiffen, she turned around slowly as if trying to test if what she had heard was truly real or if it was just an illusion created by her mind.

 **'Ten, remember…'** Tenten tensed again, this was unexpected, she knew that her teammate trained, but she didn't know that he still trained this late at night much less this far from the training grounds. She should have picked a different route to prevent this from happening.

 _'Darn it, this shouldn't be happening!'_ She said, her voice panicking a bit while Lee looked at her confusedly as if trying to read her mind, but she was a fast thinker and she looked up at Lee before smiling, a forced smile if I must add.

"Oh, hi Lee... It's such a surprise meeting you here, you know, I thought you always liked training around the whole village." She tried to sound casual, without car, but the strain was there, seeing him was enough to send her to tears, he was her best friend, only male confidant and even if he had unintentionally hurt her, she still cared.

"Tenten, where are you going this time of the night? Hokage-sama wouldn't send you out on a mission this late, she would normally let you guys rest." Tenten grimaced, this was taking much of her time, she needed to go, even Akira was reminding her.

"I... I'm sorry Lee, this is for the best..." She said quietly before moving swiftly behind her teammate and hitting a nerve that could cause one to fall unconscious. She looked down, tears threatened to spill but she wiped it with the sleeve of her clothes. This wasn't permanent, time would lead them back here, she knew...

 **'It is done...'** She looked away from the slumped body of Lee before jumping over the fence, the last connecting bond has been broken and no matter how much she denied that they never did her wrong, they were all lies, they had pushed her to the limits, intentionally or not.

As she reached the other side, she noticed the four forms so familiar and she felt a smile creep up her face, well, at least she had them, and that was all that was important.

 _And if I bleed, I'll bleed,_

 _Knowing you don't care._

 _And if I sleep just to dream of you_

 _I'll wake without you there,_

 _Isn't something missing?_

 _Isn't something..._

Ino laid the kimono and shogi pieces she had received from her friends, or rather ex-friends. Her parents were asleep in the next room and she had already told them she was leaving for a mission, the easiest lie to tell in the situation they were in. Not only that, perhaps, even if she disappeared, nobody would notice, they would assume she just died during the mission. She held the backpack's handle tightly and she couldn't help but feel butterflies fluttering in her stomach.

 _'Was this what Sasuke-kun felt when he left? Is this what forehead, Tennie and Hinata feel, or is it just me again?'_ She couldn't help but wonder as to what the others were feeling, homesick, sad, angry, frustrated? What could it be?

 **'Ino, this is no time to be thinking about that, you are doing this for your improvement and the protection of this wretched village you call home. You shall return, remember that because whatever you may do, this is where the games will be held, so be prepared...'** Ino sighed again, this was getting troublesome and she was sounding like Shik- that lazy back-stabbing, cheating and hopeless bum.

"I'm so sorry minna, I have to go... I hate this, but everyone here seems to reject me, even the flowers refuse to bloom in my presence anymore." She said before running silently into the cover of the night, unaware that a pair of eyes that belonged to a lazy back-stabbing, cheating and hopeless bum.

As she approached the gate of Konoha, she took one last look before completely turning her back. This was it, they had pushed her beyond her limits and she could only contain so much, she was bound to break, and break she did. Had it not been for those three, she didn't knew where she would be by this time.

 **'Probably six feet under the ground, considering that you nearly hit an artery when you slashed your wrists.'** She didn't answered back, after all, Hime was right, she would be dead by now if they weren't there. She had always been weak with dealing with depression, and that was one of her weakness. As she reached her destination, she noticed three figures in the dark, and she felt a smile, a real smile creep up her face, finally...

 _ **And with such circumstances, in the darkness of the night, four of the most capable kunoichis of Konoha disappeared, along with the turning of the wheels of fate, the games had begun, it is just a matter of time before everything reaches the end...**_

Author's Notes:

So, I couldn't get this out of my mind and here it is. It's just the start but I hope it's a good one. Anyway, I hope to hear from those who read this soon, it would be a pleasure to me ^-^

 **Disclaimer: Since I was unable to do this at the start, I'll do it at the end. I do not own Naruto or Naruto Shippuden, they belong to their rightful owner.**


	2. Sent on a Mission

**Author's Notes:**

Okay, here's the first chapter and I hope I didn't made any confusion or mix-up. I'm also working on my other story Conditional so tell me if you found something confusing. If you have any questions, ask away. I'll answer them on the next chapter AN.

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto because if I did, Sasuke would be cute and kind while Itachi didn't kill his clan. But tragically, I don't own it so here I am stuck in writing -.~**

 **Chapter 1- Sent on a Mission**

Tsunade cocked an eyebrow at the sudden appearance of the seventeen-year old Shikamaru inside her office. It was in the middle of the night and she was not expecting anyone, after all, who would see her for something so trivial? But something in the eyes of the teen caught her attention, so, they've commenced with the plans already.

"Shikamaru, I hope you have an adequate reason for barging in my office this time of the night." She said, her voice threatening the teen who didn't even flinched at it. Instead, he sighed and muttered something about troublesome woman leaving and all.

"Troublesome, Ino just left the village along with Hinata, Sakura and Tenten and two mysterious figure. I suggest that we run after them, we'll be able to catch up with them if we chase them now." Tsunade smirked again and hid it with the sake cup that she placed to her lips, oh well, this would be fun. They couldn't be forgiven for what they did, so she'd make them squirm a few times.

"Nara, call in Uzumaki, Hyuuga, Uchiha and Sai, we have quite a lot of talking to do. And if it isn't much of a bother call in their sensei as well, it is of importance." She noticed the hesitation in his eyes but followed anyway. Well, she'll be up to her neck in questions again, but it would be worth it.

"Ah, life sure is cruel!" She said while mockingly raising the cup and swiveling her chair to a 360 until the door opened again. This time, all of those she had asked to be summoned had arrived and they were anxiously trying to read her face.

 _'Well, bad luck boys, I've quite got a thick mask here you see.'_ She mentally congratulated herself before she began to speak, mindful of the faces they would be making.

"I assume you have been told about the case?" They nodded grimly while Sai was same as usual, uncaring. Well, it wasn't a surprise, he had quite a hard job learning emotions and Sakura was the only patient one to teach him the basics.

"Oi, baa-chan, why won't you tell us to chase after them already? They won't be getting that far with their strength, right?" Tsunade ignored the blonde teen and continued with her talk, oblivious of the outburst he had been throwing.

"The four girls have been dispatched on a three-year long mission along with my cousin and an old friend of mine. They have been given order to act as if they have left the village in their own accord so don't be surprised if you saw one of them hitting their teammate ( **at this point Lee grimaces at the memory** ) or if they leave the village. It will be their cover until the mission is complete." She watched them murmur to themselves until Naruto asked a question that should have been answerable by them already.

"Why did you made them do it?" Tsunade narrowed her eyes, oh so were they insulting them now, so much for caring. She turned towards the jinchuriki and glared at him which made him swallow and rethink his question.

"Well, my reasons are my reason. You are prohibited to follow them, and if you happen to meet with them during one of your missions, ignore them and do not initiate contact, it may jeopardize them. Am I understood?" They hesitantly nodded before the Hokage dismissed them, they better be glad she wasn't sleeping yet when Shikamaru interrupted her or someone would have paid. She turned around and a faint smile graced her lips, maybe, just maybe, letting them leave would heal their hearts, especially _her. She's_ been through a lot because of the power-hungry Elders and yet they had the nerve to call _her_ weak for not attaining the final form yet.

"Go, and shine brighter than those around you, I know that you girls can do it." She said before raising the sake cup and drinking it. She'd probably regret this, but well, she's always been a bad gambler now, wasn't she?

 **Shikamaru**

Shikamaru sighed, he had been hoping that the Hokage would let them bring the girls back, but he was surprised that it was a mission. He unconsciously touched the hair of the purple-haired girl who was leaning on his shoulder as they watched the stars, and he couldn't help but compare it to Ino's. Her hair was softer and it was apple-scented, not too mild and not too strong.

"Shika-kun, when will you bring me to your house to meet your parents?" He looked at the girl's eyes, they were purple but he preferred Ino's blue eyes, whenever he looked in her eyes, it felt like he would drown in them. He sighed again, he knew that he shouldn't feel bad with dating Ayame, Ino and him were only friends and so he couldn't understand why she had called him a lazy back-stabbing, cheating and hopeless bum.

"Shika-kun!" The girl whined and he resisted the urge to push her away, even Ino had the modesty to stop annoying him when he was star or cloud gazing. But he caught himself, this wasn't Ino, she was Ayame and they were different.

"Troublesome, I don't know." In truth, his parents had wanted him to marry Ino when they were older since both were clan heirs and they would be perfect for each other. So he wasn't sure as to how they would react when they hear the news that he was dating Ayame, a nobody.

"Why?"

"Because." He answered shortly, of all the things he hated it was being asked why when he didn't want to tell his reasons.

"Hey, because isn't an answer!" He rolled his eyes mentally, man this woman was more annoying than Ino and he wondered whatever made him like this girl.

"Troublesome..."

"And so is troublesome, come on Shika-kun you can do better than that!" He growled, she was getting damn annoying and before he knew it, he had lashed out.

"I don't want to tell you okay?! You're being such a bitch about my reasons Ino!" Before he could comprehend what he had said, a loud smack was heard and the girl ran away from him, crying away her pains. He stood there dumbfound, he had not expected that he would accidentally say it. He had been so annoyed that it slipped out and the girl must have been really hurt... Or jealous.

"You'll get a bruising there in your face if you don't fix that up." He looked towards the clearing and he saw Kakashi smiling, well, more like crinkling his open eye along with Naruto who was snickering behind his hand and Sasuke who was cold as usual.

"Troublesome." He sat down again, and ignored the laughs that erupted when the rest saw his face.

 _'Damn that girl!'_ At least if Ino and him would break up, she wouldn't slap him, she'd probably find himself doing embarrassing things while Ino controlled his movements and he'd be too lazy to fight her. Argsh, now what was he thinking?

"You really are hopeless Shikamaru, you even got slapped in the face! Dattebayo!" He glared at Naruto which went unnoticed as he laughed his head off. Sasuke and Neji were kind enough not to laugh but they both had smirks on their face. Lee was glaring at Neji while Sai was looking passively at their interaction.

"What are you guys doing here?" He asked, wondering why they would meet up in his favorite place. Naruto stopped laughing and sheepishly scratched his head while Kakashi closed his book and Lee looked at him with puppy eyes which grossed him out even more.

"No." He said firmly, he wanted Ino back in Konoha but he wouldn't risk being a missing nin just to get them back.

"Why? Scared of being branded as a missing nin?" he glared at Sasuke who taunted him and he spun around, glaring at the last Uchiha.

"Ha, no, but I won't risk my shinobi title and loyalty jut get something I want, not like someone I know." He sneered while Sasuke glared at him, in return. Kakashi was assessing the situation when Chouji came running or tumbling down the hill while carrying a letter and a box.

"Oi, oi, oi! Chouji, stop!" They would have been squashed by the fat teen had he stopped a few seconds later. He reverted back to human size and caught his breath while handing them the letter that looked so much like something Ino would make.

"I *pant found this *pant in front of *gasp my room. It's from *pant Ino-chan." Shikamaru opened the letter and his eyes widened a fraction, this wasn't right. Why didn't his parents tell him? He immediately muttered troublesome and teleported himself to his parents. They were going to make a lot of explaining for him, that's for sure.

 **Ino**

Ino looked at the stars, tomorrow, they would reach the Temple of Seasons and then they would begin their training, she hoped that she would make it. She breathed in the air wound her, it smelled so much like pine wood and cedar, something that made her smile.

"Ino-chan, w-why are you smiling?" She looked beside her and noticed that Hinata was beside her already. She smiled but did not answer when she heard the voice of Tenten from the clearing.

"I bet she's excited to know her season, she's been talking non-stop about it." She smiled, that was partially correct while the other part was because she would finally have a new life tomorrow, she would be free until time bound them again.

"Hn... I know what you're thinking of Ino." She sat up and saw Sakura standing behind them, she was looking at them passively, her eyes void of emotion. Ino pouted, this why she hated Sakura sometimes. She never had a chance of privacy when she was near.

"I know Ino, I hate it sometimes as well..." Sakura turned her back and walked towards their makeshift camp, and Ino couldn't help but be confused as to why Sakura had suddenly became cold. But all of her thoughts about Sakura's change of attitude were forgotten as the stars shone even brighter, the wheels of fate were turning again.

"Tomorrow, we'll finally be free..." Her voice drifted off as she felt her eyelids close, rest, finally...

 **Author's Notes:**

 **So, what do you guys think huh? Well, I'll be waiting for your comments! Thanks for reading again guys, I hope I didn't made any errors in the names.**


	3. New Beginning

Author's Notes:

Well, took me long enough to update but the internet connection at our house was so slow I couldn't even open and so, here's the next chapter. About the pairing, I'm not yet sure but I have a preliminary plan on who will be with who. So, thanks for those who reviewed, I appreciate it and also, thanks for the support!

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, this belongs to its rightful owner.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2- A New Beginning  
**

* * *

Tenten stared at the Temple of Seasons, it was large and shaped like a pavilion without walls, just arcs while in the middle was a dome-like roof that served as a cover. The roof was embedded with different colored gems and in each side was a sign, leaves for autumn, flowers for spring, sun for summer and snowflake for winter, on the center was a ball that shimmered and glowed as if it was made to be just like that. She glanced at her companions and noticed that they were also doing the same except for Sakura who looked bored if not emotionless.

"Girls, we have arrived at the Temple of Season, for the first part of training, you will do it at the testing stone." Tenten turned her attention to their sensei, who they knew now was Tsunade-sama's cousin, Akira Senju. For most of her looks, you could mistake her as Tsunade's younger sister, they both had blonde hair that was long, they were both fair and they looked similar, except for the fact that Akira wore glasses and she was not that well endowed.

"The testing stone is that circular stage in the middle of the lake. To find out what season you have control of, you will release your chakra, afterwards, touch the water inside the bowl, it will show you what season you have. Ino, you go first, followed by Tenten then Hinata and lastly Sakura." They all nodded and Tenten watched as Ino excitedly reached the circular stage and inhaled deeply before releasing her chakra, a purple light emitted from her hand that was clasped together and it went upwards to the sky. Once she had done that, she touched the water and leaves suddenly sprouted and fell at the same time.

"So, what was my season?" They noticed Akira's smile as she gave Ino a light pat on the back.

"Well, you'll have me as your senior, we're both autumn wielders." Tenten's eyes widened, it seemed so unfit for Ino since she loved flowers so much that she cried when they wouldn't live around her presence anymore.

"That solves that then, no wonder why no plants can bear your presence, you have control over autumn after all." Tenten said while giving Ino a genuine smile, who returned it as well. She sighed before heading towards the circular stage, well, time to found out what season she was. She clenched her fist and released her chakra which was blue in color and it directed upwards, after a few seconds, she touched the bowl and warmth and a soft glow emanated from it. She found the scene quite fascinating that she stared at it for a few minutes before removing her hand from the bowl and returning back to the side of the lake where she was met by Ino and Hinata squealing in delight.

"So, I guess I'm summer huh..." Akira and Kori nodded before giving her a smile which she returned, after all, a smile from Kori was like a blue moon, it seldom happened. Next up was Hinata, who nervously clasped her hands together and released her chakra, it was nearly white but if one looked closely, you could see the faint glow of lavender. The moment she touched the water, flowers instantly grew and you could smell the sweet scent of flowers all around.

"I see you wield the same season as I do, we'll get along just well." Kori said before giving the girl a thumbs up and motioning for Sakura to continue. Tenten and the rest of the girls held their breath as Sakura hesitantly approached the stage, she gave them an unsure look before raising her hand and clasping the other to er chest. Nothing happened at first until a pinkish-green glow surrounded her body and directed upwards, everything felt heavy for them and Tenten could have sworn Sakura had released her chakra in the perfect state. The bowl was frozen when Sakura touched it and they felt a cold chill around them, before it dissipated as Sakura head back to them.

"Well, that's that I suppose. We'll meet with the last person to complete the circle, follow us." Tenten took one last look at the circular stage before following them. She smiled fondly as she looked at her hand, finally, something to hold on to... This marked as her new life, a new found freedom, and the start of fate's game.

 **Hinata**

Hinata timidly twiddled her forefingers together, a habit she had whenever she was feeling nervous and giddy. And right now, she was feeling a mixture of both since they were going to meet the last member of the infamous Shizun Megami elite team. According to Akira, there were four of them, sadly though, one of them passed away unexpectedly. Hinata and the rest of the girls hadn't pushed them for the story, understanding how it was hard to lose someone you loved.

"Hina-chan, what do you think will be the last person's season be?" Tenten whispered while they walked towards a small house that was on the other side. Hinata looked up at the older girl before blushing and shaking her head, she wasn't unlike Sakura who had developed the ability to read a person's thoughts and emotions, sometimes, if she wanted to, she could connect others to herself telepathically. Tenten had developed an ability to create light and sometimes if she concentrated enough, she could burn a person with it. Ino had developed the ability to control spatial and was well-versed in making something wilt or weaken at her mree presence alone. Hinata however had became well-versed in regeneration and restoration, she tended to hide it but with Sakura around, she might as well say it.

"I-I don't k-know, m-maybe S-sakura-chan can h-help." She offered kindly which the older girl pouted about, it wasn't that they hated Sakura, it was that she just emitted an aura that seemed like the way Sasuke had emitted before he left after his clan's death. In fact, they were baffled, a few months ago she seemed cheery, but after disappearing for nearly a week, she returned, no longer cheerful and smiling. Everyone had stayed out of her way for fear that she had been controlled, Ibiki had even interrogated her but she didn't budge, instead the man seemed pretty shaken up for the first time after he left the room they had conducted the session.

"Okay... I'll try that Hina." Tenten said reluctantly before turning towards their pink-haired friend who was looking at the flowers with a bored look. Hinata glanced at Sakura who took no notice of their thoughts or maybe she had been subjected to it so much that she finally earned how to ignore it. However, they had no need to ask Sakura because before they could, they found themselves staring at a very large mansion. The house that they thought they saw was actually the tip of the mansion that looked like a house in the distance. There were no flowers, only grass and trees but you could feel warmth radiating from the house as if it was the sun itself.

 **'Well, that settles it then, the person inside must be him. He's the only one capable of sending a controlled amount of his shinzu among them.'** Hinata gasped, she had heard the voice again, the one that spoke to her weeks before her discovery and just a few days ago before leaving.

 _'So, that means he's going to be my mentor or something?'_ She asked hesitantly, she still hadn't grasped the full meaning of the roles of the members of the Shizun Megami.

 **'No, he's more than that. He will be Tenten's guardian and her predecessor, he will be the one to give her a part of his power when she is ready, the same with you and Ino.'** Hinata didn't miss the fact that Sakura was not mentioned, she was about to point this out when the door opened and a boy with light cotton-candy hair and a light pink hair that complimented his face.

"O-onii-san..." The small voice of Sakura made them all turn towards her, her lips were quivering and her eyes were covered by her bangs. Hinata felt a cold chill down her spine and she couldn't help but shiver and wrap herself with her arms to keep the warm in. The boy wasn't smiling anymore and everyone was silent as they observed Sakura's movements.

"Sakura..." Hinata turned around when he spoke, he didn't seem worried about the fact that Sakura was emitting a deadly shinzu towards him. Nor did he noticed the confused looks from the others who were clueless as well.

"A-akira-san, I d-don't understand this..." Hinata said quietly towards the blonde female who didn't spoke, she merely reached out her hands and vines moved towards Sakura, who was already forming a thin sheet of her shinzu around her body. She gasped as she noticed the changes occurring in fast pace to Sakura, her once short hair had grown longer and was paler, her clothes had also changed into a white dress that had a transparent cloth on the sleeve.

"S-sakura-chan..." Hinata's voice was so quiet, this couldn't be it. This was supposed to be the mark of a new beginning, Sakura couldn't lose her control, she was the one who was matured the most.

 **'Hina, you know what to do.'** Before they knew it, Sakura had been stripped of her shinzu covering and was lying on the ground, reverting back to her old form. They eyed Hinata who was panting, who knew she had more than restoration abilities, she was a good sealer too.

 **Sakura**

Sakura opened her eyes, she saw blue clouds and she felt the cool breeze blowing. Where was she? She didn't knew, rather, she didn't cared. All that she remembered was the feeling of betrayal that she felt when her cousin was the one that opened the door. She was familiar with his unique abilities, even when they were younger, he had always been the one to calm her down whenever she was feeling mad.

"S-sakura-chan?" Sakura slowly turned her head towards the familiar voice of her friend. She was looking over her with a worried expression and she frowned, why was Hinata here?

"I see you're awake, Saki." Sakura sat up almost immediately and she moved so fast that she created a ten-meter distance within a few seconds. Ryuu frowned but Sakura was on her guard, this man was dangerous, that one she knew. He had no mercy, he left her then when she needed him the most and he never even bothered to contact them for the past seven years. Her mind had instilled on itself that he was a traitor, nothing more.

"Sakura, why are you doing this?" Ino asked, waving her hands in exasperation.

"You'd never understand." She said, her voice cold again, she flinched, even if she was the one speaking, she didn't like the fact that she had became so cold, towards herself, her friends, everyone around her. But there was no other choice left for her, it was just plain useless now, they had crossed the lines and she just had enough.

"Then let us understand!" Ino answered back while looking at her sternly.

 _"Telling something so deep would only lead to your demise. Stay away and mind your own business, we will not let her be harmed."_

A few minutes later, Sakura blinked, this was getting annoying. She came here to start a new life, who knew her past and present were so connected that they entangled themselves with the future and she freaking hated it. She felt a soothing hand on her back and she saw Tenten nodding at her with understanding.

"Don't worry Sakura, we'll be here until you decide to tell us the truth... We promise." Sakura's eyes filled with tears, and she smiled, genuinely for the first time.

"Thank you, minna..." She said, however, before she knew it, Tenten was a few feet away from her, pinned in the ground by a certain Hyuuga, Hinata was busy dodging Naruto's attacks and Ino was trying to stay away from the sunlight. She looked around and saw her new mentors engage themselves in a fight between Kakashi, Kurenai and Gai. By the looks of it, they were passing by or they were tracking them down, whatever it was, they were determined.

"Hinata-chan, come back to Konoha, please." Naruto begged while Hinata answered with a firm no. She wondered as to why nobody seemed to notice her when a familiar Hyuuga appeared in front of her. Her vision turned from black to white to red as she saw the dying form of a boy with purplish hair holding her hands as tears slowly poured out of his eyes.

"YOU!" She said before kicking the ground, causing a massive earthquake and leaving a crack in the middle. The girl smirked and she felt her hatred for the girl to grow again, she was going to pay for her crimes, for _their_ crimes.

"Hn." Was the reply, before she could blink however, Sakura held a broken katana to her throat and a growl came from Sakura.

"Die." Hinata screamed, Ino was shocked, Tenten and Neji stood dumbfound while Kakashi, Akira, Gai, Koi and Ryuu and Kurenai stood silently, mouths agape.

"T-this can't be it, Sakura!"

* * *

Author's Notes:

Okay, so my decided pairing will be **SaixSakura, NejixTen, NaruxHina and ShikaxIno.** I may add a few SasuSaku scenes or SasuIno, but that depends, anyway. I hope you guys enjoyed it as much as I do. I added the cliffhanger there for a reason. And yeah, sorry if it happened to be so fast-paced but bear with me. I'll improve my writing more, I promise!

 **|-| \\-/ ) | \/\/**

Thanks for reading this and for the support as well! I'll be doing my best for everyone else, I promise.


End file.
